The Old is Dead
by moosmiles
Summary: Clare loses her virginity and tells her best friend. There's just one factor Alli Bhandari just can't get over. Eclare.


_Title: The Old is Dead_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Chapter: 1_

_Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

_Summary: Clare loses her virginity and tells her best friend. There's just one factor Alli Bhandari just can't get over. Eclare._

_Comments:_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Clare sat in the back of Eli's Hurst, facing him as Eli sat opposite her, smoking his cigarette. He opened his mouth, puffing out a small circle of smoke.

Clare burst into laughter in response, "You're getting closer."

Eli tried to frown, but couldn't because of her beautiful smile. He killed the spark on the back of the cigarette with a push into the ashtray he had left on the floor, spying a look at her, "It's not that funny."

Clare nodded, all aglow with a smile, "Yes it is." She got on her knees, crawling across to him. She moved on top of him, placing her hands on the back of his shoulders while innocently biting her bottom lip.

Eli pecked the corner of her mouth and ran a hand through her short, red curls. "You are irresistible. Did you know that?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

Clare giggled a bit, nodding, "You've told me."

"One of these days, Blue Eyes. I'm not going to be able to contain myself," he whispered hotly, running his hands up the side of her curves.

Clare tilted her head back contently, letting out a soft sigh, "Mhmmm…"

Eli couldn't help himself as he scooped the back of her head in his hand. Pulling her head to his, he crushed his lips against hers. Clare slid her arms around his neck, returning the passionate kiss as he laid her down on the floor of the Hurst.

**Degrassi:TNG**

Clare sat at the Dot, running a hand through her hair, "Do you think maybe I should get highlights?"

Alli looked up from her history book. "You're getting highlights? Wearing twice as much makeup as ever…" She furrowed her brow, eyes going wide in wonder. "Clare, what's going on?"

Clare's eyes shifted from to side quickly before looking back at Alli. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, Alli. _Anyone_," she stated through her teeth.

Alli smiled, slamming her history book closed. "I'm all ears!"

Clare leaned in as far as she could, biting her lip. She hesitated for a moment before whispering, "I slept with Eli."

Alli's jaw dropped in shock, shouting, "You what!"

Clare blushed furiously, shushing her friend, "Alliah!"

Alli snorted in embarrassment, running a hand through her hair. "Where? When? How? How was he? What were you wearing? What was he wearing? I mean…" She paused, contemplating her words. "Obviously, you weren't wearing anything!"

"Alli!" Clare shouted in frustration, standing from her chair. She reached across the table, grabbing Alli by the arm and dragging her out of the Dot. She stopped at the black bench in front of the grill and sat down. She nodded for Alli to sit, which her friend did willingly.

"It was after school. We were in his Hurst and we were just hanging out. Well, one thing lead to another and… that was it," Clare shrugged, staring self-consciously at her feet.

Alli held her hand up to stop her friend. "Wait. Wait. Wait!" She tried to hold in her amusement. "You lost your virginity in a Hurst!" She couldn't contain herself and burst out laughing halfway through.

"I just told you I lost my virginity and all you got out of it was that I was in a Hurst at the time?" Clare confirmed, furrowing her brow.

Alli's smile dropped, trying to take the situation seriously. She shook her head, "I'm sorry." She laughed out again, "You lost your virginity in a Hurst!"

"Why is that funny?" Clare demanded, disgusted by her friend's reaction.

"It's like death to your virginity!" Alli roared in laughter, wiping the joyous tears from her eyes.

Clare's face softened and she smiled, "I never thought about it like that." She tilted her head to the side and giggled, "I enjoy the symbolism."

"The old is dead. The new is yet to come!" Alli smiled, throwing her arms dramatically in the air.

Clare nodded and then glanced back at the Dot. "Hey Alli. Your books are still inside," she reminded with a smirk.

Alli gasped, standing up, "My books!" She ran inside as fast as her feet could travel.

Clare laughed softly to herself when her cell phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled. Eli. She flipped open her phone, reading "Encore?". Clare giggled, getting up as she texted, "Definitely."


End file.
